


Bedtime in the Keeper Hut

by KittieHill



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It would appear im addicted to writing stories about Mighty Boosh and Wanking.. Oh well</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bedtime in the Keeper Hut

**Author's Note:**

> It would appear im addicted to writing stories about Mighty Boosh and Wanking.. Oh well

‘Vince? Psst Vince, you awake?’

Howard waited; he listened to Vince’s deep and even breaths. Expecting to hear Vince call him a Northern nonce for waking him up from a lovely sleepy, interrupting his dreams of hairspray, dragonflies or ponchos.

The pair were inside the Keepers hut, they shared the double bed which they had rescued from Leroys flat before he was kicked out. Vince was cuddled up on his side, his knees brought up to his chest and his thumb in his mouth, sucking on it childlike

Howard idly rubbed his hand against the bulge inside the fabric of his boxer shorts. He had watched Mrs Gideon bending over to pick something up and he had seen her visible panty line, he had been trying to hide his hardness ever since. Howard had suggested an early night to Vince, who complained like a toddler but was asleep within minutes of retiring to bed.

Normally Howard would pleasure himself in the shower or wait until Vince was out with Naboo but tonight, he couldn’t face moving again. His cock was so hard that it was actually aching, his balls felt heavy and tight. Howard felt the wetness leaking from the tip of his cock, it soaked into the fabric of his pants and caused a small groan to escape from deep within his throat

Howard took a final look at Vince, he was still asleep, and his eyelashes fluttering as he dreamt

He hooked his thumbs into his waistband, pulling them down his thighs until they pooled around his knees. He took his hand and spat into the palm before grabbing his shaft tightly, circling the bottom and pulling upwards slowly, his foreskin rubbing over his sensitive tip and making more fluid leak out. His stroking continued, building a steady rhythm, up, down, up, down, a groan escaping his lips before he realised. He looked over at Vince to check he was still sleeping,

Vince was awake, but he had his eyes closed. He had heard Howard pleasuring himself a few times and even walked in on him once, but he had never been this close to him whilst he had done it, He could hear the gentle slapping noise of skin and he could smell the scent of arousal and male sweat in the air. His own cock was straining against his little Y fronts; he had never really been interested in wanking, he could always get someone from Camden to help him, but tonight, he wanted to take himself in hand and spill himself over his stomach. He decided to risk everything, he moaned in his sleep, as though he was deep in a dream

‘Oh Howard, yes’ he mumbled, before moving his hand to cover his eyes as though he was asleep

Howard froze; he was so close to the edge that he worried he wouldn’t be able to hold it. He took a few deep breaths and steadied his hand before thinking deeply… did Vince just moan his name? No… he wouldn’t, he would probably just be dreaming of Charlie or The Spirit of Jazz and how he always had to rescue him.

Howard waited until Vince’s breathing had steadied before his hand continued moving his skin up and down the shaft. He kept looking over at Vince, checking that he wasn’t pretending and he was waiting to play a joke on him, or spy on him so he could tell Naboo and Fossil so they could mock him. He had to admit though… Vince looked fucking beautiful

His face looked divinely peaceful; his brown bouffant was spread over the pillows in a weird highlighted halo. Howard looked down at Vince, one hand risking a touch, his fingers very tenderly stroking Vince’s hair. Vince would never let him touch it when they were awake so Howard liked to try and touch it whilst he was sleeping… he sounded like a creepy hair touching rapist. Howard pulled a strand closer to his face and inhaled the scent of Vince, like apples, sherbet and hairspray

Vince stayed still as a statue, he wanted to get up and shout ‘don’t touch my hair’ but really… deep down… he wanted Howard to touch him. Always had, probably always will  
Howard was getting close, very close; his cock was leaking now and creating a little puddle by his navel. His eyes crinkled closed and he bit his lower lip to stop him crying out  
‘Cum Oward, cum’ Vince whispered, his hand wrapping around his own cock

Howard was shocked, his eyes flew open at Vince’s voice but he was too far gone to stop. His cum erupted in high spurts, hitting his neck, chest and stomach, his brain had stopped being able to process and he lay there, covered in his own climax, panting heavily

‘Oh fuck Oward, you’re so fucking sexy’ Vince moaned breathlessly, his hand making quick jerking movements up and down his shaft

‘Oh Oward, oh god, oh god’ Vince whimpered, his back arching in pleasure as Howard leaned over and whispered

‘Cum Vince’

Vince was undone. His cock exploding in long shots over his pale skin, his breathing hitched in his throat as his climax hit him hard, he needed something more, needed Howard.

‘Oward, please, kiss me’ Vince blushed

Howard wasn’t sure, he wasn’t a gay man, he liked women… but Vince, this was his Vince, He leaned over and wrapped his arm around Vince’s neck, pulling him closer until their lips met

Howard had never kissed anybody before, well, other than his mam and his Granny Moon. His lips brushed Vince’s softly, scared that his lips were wrong or his moustache was causing problems

Vince smiled, returning the kiss and running his tongue over Howard's lip making him open his mouth to accommodate his friend's tongue. They kissed for a few moments, enjoying the new sensations before pulling away and smiling coyly

‘Well, it only took 5 years’ Vince laughed


End file.
